Fire Nature rush
Fire Nature rush is a rush deck type. Details The deck uses the Fire and Nature civilizations to strongly pressure your opponent in the early turns. Due to its fast and strong methods, it is sometimes also known as ステロイド (Steriod). In addition to cheap costing fire creatures and spells, it aims to play low-mana cost Nature creatures that have high a cost-to-power ratio. Instead of focusing on specific races such as Beast Folk or Human, these decks usually intend to use the mana evolution ability to evolve on cards previously played in your mana zone. Due to cards such as Sniper Mosquito, you can also continue to recover cards put in your mana zone for later use, although it often advised to not attack with Sniper Mosquito on your first or second turn, for mana issues. These decks usually also feature a few key spells in order to remove potential obstacles such as creatures that have 15px Blocker, or giving them additional power. As the Mana Evolution has been the main strength of the deck type since the Sengoku Saga, it is often known as "Mana Evolution Rush" as well. Recommended cards Mana Cost 1 DeadlyFighterBraidClaw.jpg|Deadly Fighter Braid Claw|link=Deadly Fighter Braid Claw dm38-29.jpg|Blues Quack|link=Blues Quack HeartyCapnPolligon.jpg|Hearty Cap'n Polligon|link=Hearty Cap'n Polligon SniperMosquito.jpg|Sniper Mosquito|link=Sniper Mosquito Mana Cost 2 dm-p78-y12.jpg|Taiga, the Warrior Savage|link=Taiga, the Warrior Savage Gonta the warrior savage.jpg|Gonta, the Warrior Savage|link=Gonta, the Warrior Savage dmx24-45.jpg|Kodamanma, Gil Gil Puppet|link=Kodamanma, Gil Gil Puppet RikabusScrewdriver.jpg|Rikabu's Screwdriver|link=Rikabu's Screwdriver Mana Cost 3 dm-p40-y14.jpg|Huckle Kirin Sawyer, Jungle Governor|link=Huckle Kirin Sawyer, Jungle Governor dmx22b-101.jpg|Yuu, Passionate Duel Hero|link=Yuu, Passionate Duel Hero dmx14-32.jpg|Max, Crimson Blade Lord|link=Max, Crimson Blade Lord dmx22b-37.jpg|Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie|link=Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie Mana Cost 4 dmx22b-36.jpg|Magnum, Fast Attack Puppet|link=Magnum, Fast Attack Puppet dmx26-48.jpg|Gatling, Sonic|link=Gatling, Sonic dmr17-53.jpg|Sainos, Beast Army|link=Sainos, Beast Army dmx24-9.jpg|Violent Children|link=Violent Children Spells dmr1-64.jpg|Powerful Beam|link=Powerful Beam VolcanicArrows.jpg|Volcanic Arrows|link=Volcanic Arrows Dmx19-s35.jpg|Dual Shock Dragon|link=Dual Shock Dragon Dmx22b-68.jpg|Faerie Gift|link=Faerie Gift How to Play As a rush deck, it intends to put creatures into the battle zone during your first turn, and constantly attacking. This includes the various 1 cost creatures such as Deadly Fighter Braid Claw, Sniper Mosquito, or Hearty Cap'n Polligon. On the second turn, you can continue with Taiga, the Warrior Savage or a creature that has speed attacker, or aim for pseudo-card draw with Kodamanma, Gil Gil Puppet. On the second turn, various other creatures with speed attacker or Mana Acceleration can be used, such as Huckle Kirin Sawyer, Jungle Governor or Max, Crimson Blade Lord. After the Revolution block, these speed attackers can also evolve into Gatling, Sonic or Sainos, Beast Army easily with the Invasion ability. Due to Mana Evolution requiring a creature, the amount of spells used in the deck type is low to prevent any mana situations where they can't be summoned. Attention needs to be paid when using Sniper Mosquito or Hearty Cap'n Polligon due to their mana recovery and self-bounce abilities. Weaknesses Weaknesses of the deck are the standard answers to rush decks, with cards that have "shield trigger" or Mass Removal based on power or cost. It can prove particularly troublesome against trigger based decks such as Mono-Light Heaven's Gate with high powered creatures that have Blocker which your creatures can't attack favorably past. However, cards such as Magnum, Fast Attack Puppet can help and be used to stop For No Cost effects. Compared to a Monocolored Rush deck, some mana accidents can occur in the early turns as cards such as Taiga can require both civilizations to be played. Evolution creatures with Mana Evolution can also reduce the cards in your mana zone preventing you from playing other cards. History of Fire Nature rush Like Mono-Fire rush, it is a deck type that has been used since the beginning of the Duel Masters game. Until DM-09 Invincible Blood, it was made using the mana recovery ability of Sniper Mosquito. After DM-10 Eternal Arms, it got the advantage of multicolored Fire/Nature creatures that included Gonta, the Warrior Savage, a 2 cost creature with 4000 power, and relevant races. Between the Phoenix Saga and God Apex Saga, cards such as Braveheart Dragoon and Rinpao, King of Speed Eating acting as 3 cost creatures with speed attacker. DM-28 Battle Galaxy introduced the popular Mana evolution creatures of Max, Crimson Blade Lord and Huckle Kirin Sawyer, Jungle Governor who could easily be summoned by using creatures in your mana zone. After the Revolution block, the deck type was strengthened by Invader evolution creatures with the Invasion ability. This allowed evolution creatures such as Gatling, Sonic or Sainos, Beast Army to be evolved over creatures like Taiga, the Warrior Savage or Yuu, Passionate Duel Hero on the second turn after they attacked. Trivia *With minor exceptions such as Max, Crimson Blade Lord most cards tend to have a low Card Rarity such as Common or Uncommon, leading this deck type to be cheap to construct. Category:Deck Type